Such an apparatus is known wherein a pair of tongs is interconnected at a pivot and a first tong carries a table which serves as a cutting surface and the second tong carries a knife which is urged, in use, towards the table of the first tong. The knife thus meets said table surface non-perpendicularly in cross-section and is received in a groove therein so that a plant stem supported on said table or cutting surface is cut non-perpendicularly relative to the plant stem axis.
The advantages provided by such an apparatus include a non-transversely compressive clean cutting action, thereby substantially avoiding the problem of blockage of plant stems which may arise from using scissors which apply such transverse compressive force. A non-perpendicular cut also serves to increase in the surface area of the stem which becomes exposed after cutting. Both these advantages permit a stem cut by said apparatus to absorb water more easily. However, such an apparatus is often difficult to use.
The object of the present invention is to provide a cutting apparatus suitable for cutting plant stems and the like which cuts stems in a manner which provides the abovementioned advantages and which is constructed in a manner which facilitates cutting.